Surprise!
by lcjga
Summary: I suck at summaries but there's a birthday party, dreams and well yeah. Just read and review please! You'll really make my day! :D Bye loves!
1. Planning

First fanfiction. Don't hate, OHH and this is when Eli and Clare are already dating. And has NOTHING to do with the Degrassi now. AND YES! Today the season premiere is today! :D

**Disclaimer** I do not own Degrassi, but if I did then Eli and Clare would be lovin' it up! (x

(BTW next chapter will be in Eli's POV)

* * *

**Clare's POV**

'2 more weeks til Eli's birthday. What should I get him?' My thoughts were interruppted when Adam came over.

"Hey Clare!" Adam said.

"Hey Adam!" I gave him a friendly hug after.

"So, let me cut to the chase. What are you going to get Eli for his birthday next week?"

"Umm, I'm still thinking about it. I have no clue what to get him... WAIT! What if we throw him a surprise party?"

"YEAH! And I figured out what you can give him." He said with a 'evil' grin growing on his face.

"Well.. SPIT IT OUT!"

"We can have you pop out of the birthday cake!"

I blushed at his idea, and the thought of me popping out of Eli's cake wearing lingerie.

"Hello? Earth to Clare?" he said while waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh.. erm sorry. I was just thinking about your..idea."

"Ohhh, I see. Well what do you say?"

"Well..I guess, just because I cant think of anything else.."

"BOOYAH! Eli's gonna get some surprise" he said while laughing

"Okay.. see you later I'm gonna start some planning with Ali. Meet us at the Dot later afterschool."

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"OH MY GOSH, CLARE! I LOOOOOOOOVE YOUR IDEA!" Ali said squealing

"ALI! Shush."

"Sorry, but I cant believe what your gonna do! Well tell me what are you gonna wear?"

"I'm not sure.. I don't have anything to wear, especially an outfit a person who pops out of cakes where."

"Well we're gonna go shopping then!"

* * *

**Adam came in and sat at our table**

"OK so what have we accomplished?" he asked once he sat down.

"Well we-I accomplished to convince Clare to go shopping for some lingerie." Ali said snickering.

**Once Ali said lingerie.. Eli was at our table-with a smirk on his face.**

"Lingerie? And Saint Clare is on this conversation? This must be an interesting convo. So whats with the lingerie topic?" he asked with his smirk still on his face.

"Its n-n-nothing." I said blushing

"Uh-huh, sure." he said sarcastically "Well whatever. So what's up with you guys leaving me behind to talk about lingerie?" he said with another smirk, but this time facing me, and with a sparkle in his eyes.

(Silence fell and Eli and I were staring at each other's eyes)

"Oh nothing. So Eli what do you want for your birthday?" Ali asked breaking the silence and mine and Eli's eye contact.

"Well...I'm not sure. Just NO preppy colors and especially NO surprise parties. Other than that anything I guess."

"Well that.. helps." Ali said sarcastically

"So Ali.. do you wanna go shopping now? For new 'clothes'?" I asked, changing the subject.

With that Ali and I left.

* * *

**At the mall**; ** Victoria Secret's**

"No, I don't think there's anything Eli will like any of these."

"Yes, yes he will!"

"No he wont."

"Ok so if he doesn't like any of these, let's try Hot Topic, I mean I guess it will suit him. Especially since I just thought about how Hot Topic has all of those, black and mysterious lacy lingerie" She explained this while pulling me out of Victoria Secret's and pushing me into Hot Topic.

"OH MY GOSH! CLARE! CLARE, COME HERE!"

I rushed over to her, and she was holding a VERY, VERY revealing piece of lingerie. It was black; with lace on the top edges, it also had a hot pink ribbon around it just under the breasts. It also has a lacy robe that comes with it, the robe was of course, black.

"I guess that will be OK. Here hand it to me and I'll try it on." She handed me the piece and I went inside the dressing room.

I came out to an Ali screaming "Oh MY gosh! It's PERFECT!"

I looked at myself in the mirror, I thought I looked..good.

"Clare, you HAVE to buy it!"

"You think so? I mean I don't want him getting the wrong idea. I mean it is his 17th birthday and I don't want him to get any ideas."

"Well whatever, he'll love it! And PLUS he knows about your ring. So I doubt he'll try anything. Come on, just buy it! It's perfect!"

"Fine..I'll buy it, BUT I'm only gonna wear it for this ONE event. After that it's going in the closet FOREVER!"

Ali screamed in happiness "EEEEEP! Oh my gosh, he's gonna get one BIG surprise alright. Well since we're here, letme get him my present."

"Ok, I'll just take this off and meet you at the register, OK?"

"Yeah, OK." Alli said.

* * *

**At my house (Ali left an hour ago)**

I tried the piece on again, I couldn't believe I agreed to this. I shook my head.

But then my thoughts were interrupted when I heard foot steps.

* * *

**HAHAHA, don't hate me that I left you hanging. So who do you think walked in on Clare while wearing lingerie? HEHEHE. **

**Review please, you would make me a very happy person! Because I finished this while I was sick. I LOVE ECLARE, and I cant wait til 6:00 PM and 9:00 PM! DEGRASSI RULES! :D**


	2. Caught RedHanded

**Chapter 2-**

Sorry I didn't update soon, I would have updated on Saturday or Sunday but I got swamped with homework -_-" I hope you'll forgive me! And I hope you review!

**Disclaimer I do not own Degrassi, but if I did then Eli and Clare would be lovin' it up! (x**

**Eli's POV** (in his bedroom, after he hung out at the Dot with Clare, Ali, and Adam)

Why were they acting so strange? Are they planning something, are they keeping a secret from me? I guess I'll have to find out.

**(Off to Clare's)**

I wonder if she's already asleep? *checks time* 10:11 PM, naaah she's not asleep yet. Now how to get the secret out of her...

**(Climbing to Clare's bedroom window)**

Well the light is on, so she must be awake.

*Peers in before entering*

Where's Clare? Oh nevermind, I see her in front of her mirror.

HOLY SIHT! What is she wearing? L-I-N-G-E-R-I-E

Damm, she looks... *shakes head and smirks*

Time to scare her.

I guess she hasn't noticed I'm here. That's good.

*POUNCE* & *covers her mouth*

Ahh, that was priceless, her face and everything. HAHAH

"ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY, WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO? GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK, SCARE ME TO DEATH?" she screamed softly, cause her parents were downstairs.

"HAHAHAHA" was all I could manage to let out. Clare then looks down at what she's wearing and grabs a blue fuzzy robe to cover up.

"So.." I started, "I'm guessing this is the lingerie I heard Ali talk to you about at the Dot hours ago?" I said smirking, the whole time.

"U-u-umm.. y-y-yes."

aww, she's stuttering.

"So.. what's it for?"

"Umm, nothing, just for Halloween"

"Uh-huh, well Halloween passed 2 months ago. So your a bit to early for it NEXT year." Ahh she's such a horrible liar, and she looks so cute with that face of hers.

"Oh, erm, ughh.." I shut her up with a kiss.

*5 minutes later*

She was breathless and I could have sworn I saw like 50 shades of reds and pinks.

"E-E-Eli, what are you doing here? And without telling me that you were coming?" Damm, she sounds mad-I guess I should have called but what boyfriend would I be if I didn't surprise her sometimes.

"Well 'Hello Eli, good evening how are you? Hi Clare good evening to you too and I'm fine, you?'" I say sarcastically

"Hi Eli." She sounds annoyed, yikes!

"Ok, I came here because well, what type of boyfriend would I be if I didn't surprise my girlfriend once in a while?"

"Oh, is that all?"

"Umm, yeah. But boy did YOU surprise me," with an evil smirk on my face, "so really what's the lingerie for?"

"N-nothing, nothing really. I just well umm, Ali gave it to me as a gift, and well you should know the rest."

"Oh, well sorry I don't know the rest, care to explain?"

"Oh erm, well she gave it to me as a gift and well.. WAIT, why am I explaining anything to you? I'm still mad at you for coming here and scaring me half to death!"

"Don't go changing the subject, I know your not mad because I can see it in your eyes."

"Yeaaaaaah right! I am so, mad!"

"Well will this make up for it?"

"Wait, will wha-" before she can ask me I planted a kiss on her, she eventually warmed up to the idea and I pulled away.

"So.. what were we talking about?" I asked with a full blown smirk on my face, while she was still capturing her thoughts.

"Well, umm... you need to get out of here, I'm busy."

"Uh-huh and what are you busy doing? Other than sporting that sexy piece of lingerie."

"Oh, umm, I have to do some planning.."

"Yeah, ok well can I atleast see you one more time with the robe off, so I can see my sexy girlfriend in that sexy piece of lingerie?"

She blushed and was hesitant before she said, " NO!"

"Aww, come on, why not?" I asked all whiney

"Cause, you came here without telling me you were coming.."

"Fine..." I said with my lips all pouty

"AHA, heres something for the road." She kissed my pout goodbye

I exited through her window and went back home.

Just as I entered my driveway, I realized I failed my mission.. dammit.

Well there's always next time.. ;)

EHHH, its crappy. -_- Sorry, it turned out crappy and stuff, but I lost my train of thought when I was watching Degrassi and I saw the promos and Eli lookes SUUUUPER HOT! Well I'll try and make it up to you guys by trying to update sooner. Sorry again, and I think I'll skip to the day OR day before Eli's birthday, cause I don't wanna make any fillers that'll turn crappy anyways. But yeah, tell me what you think and whether or not I should skip to Eli's birthday or just the day before. I hope you review! It will make my day, if you do(:

-laraa christine

P.S. I CANT WAIT TIL FRIDAY! ;D


	3. Surprise!

OK, so since just a few people helped me. I guess I'll skip to Eli's birthday.

BTW, my other story-all of my reviews on 'Eli&Clare Meetings' want me to continue it, so I guess I will. Thank you very much for your reviews and viewing and what are 'hits'? I don't get what they are, someone wanna tell me? Sooooo here you go; OH and I'll update EVERY friday after the new Degrassi episodes. [I'll tell my thoughts of tonight's Degrassi at the end, even though you people wont care, but what the heck! :D If some of you agree with me, please tell me, cause I needa discuss Degrassi with someone else other than screaming and squealing at **EVERY** ECLARE moment(x HEHE BTW (again) I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI! I wish though..

So really; here's my new chapter! :D

**Clare's POV **

**( Above the Dot) Eli's birthday day!**

"ALI! I cant believe I let you guys talk me into this!" I screamed at Adam and Ali, before getting into the 'cake'.

"Well first of all, what happened to the Clare that was all up for this? And secondly, its not like you had another idea for Eli's birthday gift, now did you?" said Adam.

"Grr. I hate it when your right about these things."

"Ahh, well I am and get in, Eli's gonna come here soon!"

"All right, all right, hold your horses I don't wanna break this cake, so wait!"

"Ok, well get in already! He just texted me and he's just around the corner!"

"OK, I'm in, now everyone shush! And thank you Peter for letting us do this."

"No problemo Clare-bear." Peter said.

"Ok, I'm gonna go get Eli, he says he's in front of the Dot and no one's there." Adam said.

"OK!" everyone quietly shouted

**Adam went to get Eli [Eli and Adam's conversation going up to Above the Dot] **

**BTW Adam's POV**

"Adam...why are we going there?' Eli said all whiney.

"Cause I said so! And Peter said we needa help him because he's setting up for a special night tomorrow."

"Ok, ok." Eli said using his annoying voice.

"OK, so we're here, oh and umm just go in, I just need to get something. Just go on in." I said all smugly and excited.

Eli then opened the door and they all screamed 'SURPRISE!' HAHA Eli stumbled, it looked like he had a tiny heart attack.

**Eli's POV**

"HOLY SHIIT! You people almost gave me a heart attack! Thanks, nice present a pre-heart attack" sarcasm dripping from my mouth, "so where's my beautiful girlfriend? I know she put you guys up to this."

"Oh, she's not here." Ali said.

"Yeah right, but seriously where is she?"

"She's not here, I'm being serious!" Ali put on her serious face and I knew she wasn't kidding cause Clare once told me that whenever Ali had her serious face it was serious.

"Oh.." I felt a bit heart broken, I mean my own girlfriend not showing up for my own birthday surprise.

"OK! Well why don't we start with that cake over there." Ali said pointing to a cake in the corner.

"Ok, but that doesn't even look like a cake to eat. But whatever, you guys would go this far to give me a birthday party, even though I said NOT to!"

"Whatever, whatever. But Clare told me to get you this cake because there's something you like that's in there! So cut the cake!" She said a little to overly excited.

"Alright?" she's weird.. "OK well where's the cutter for the cake? Or am I suppose to just dive in?"

"DIVE IN!" everyone exclaimed.

**Clare's POV [inside the 'cake']**

'Oh they said the cue, so I guess he's about to _dive in_, well time to show up, before he hurts himself(x'

I jumped out of the cake, "SURPRISE!"

"Oh my gawd! You people REALLY want me to have a heart attack, don't you!" HAHA he still hasn't noticed my outfit. Well time to jump out and showing him my 'outfit' I tapped his shoulder.

**Eli's POV**

Clare tapped my shoulder and I turned around, her face, her body, her outfit! Damm these people really want me to die of a heart attack.

"Clare...w-w-what, I mean I've seen this outfit before, but I didn't know it was for me!" ughh I can feel me getting a bit _hard_ headed. ...

"You like my present?"

"Uh..h.."

"Well this is new, Elijah James Goldsworthy is speechless and might I add.. drooling." Oh shiit I am drooling!  
I wiped the drool off and just stared until I snapped back into reality by Clare, putting frosting on my face.

"Oh, umm.. sorry. I uh-uh spaced out and umm,.. just..WOW"

She giggled. She giggled, damm I think I should hide my hard headed-ness soon before everyone notices.

"Well, if you excuse me, I need to use the bathroom, I'll be out when I finish."

"Ok, hun. And hurry up, OK?"

"Alright, alrght. And don't change yet, okay Clare?"

"Ok. But hurry cause I am getting cold and I need safe big arms around me to warm me up." then she winked.

**I came out of the bathroom and heard Clare talking quite loudly at Adam and Ali. Time to listen! **

"Ali! I can't believe you forgot to bring me my extra clothes!" Clare said to Ali. "And Adam I cant believe you lost my robe." towards Adam.

"Sorry, but we kinda wanted for Eli to have a bit of an interesting night, but if it helps, I'll let you use my jacket so you can at least be covered a bit more." At that time I went up to Clare and put my blazer around her.  
She turns around and gives me a smile with a small blush creeping up her cheeks.

"T-thanks."

"So, what are we gonna do now?"

"Well.. let's play a game-"Ali said and with an evil grin, I think I know where she's going with this, "let's play **Truth or Dare**" I knew it. _THANK YOU _Ali. I needa make a note and thank her personally.

"OK, so who wants to join the birthday boy and Ali in the game of truth or dare?"

Everyone shouted "ME!" that brought me to laugh out loud.

**During the Truth or Dare game. **

"Ok Eli, truth or dare?" Adam asked.

"Umm dare."

"I dare you to strip down a piece of clothing EVERY TIME someone says 'what' AND/OR 'why'"

"Damn you Adam."

"What?" Drew said with a evil grin on his face.

"I'm gonna kill you two, so watch your backs or else your gonna be in the back of my hearse riding it _lying _down."

"Calm down Dr. Doom, just gonna get your girlfriend there a bit of a show, even though its your party, but she worked a lot on this so she deserves this." Said Drew. Looking down at Clare to see she was staring out at my now bare chest, and blushing when she noticed I noticed her staring.

"OK, I'll calm down, so Clare truth or dare?" I asked.

"Huh? What? Sorry I sorta spaced out, umm truth?" Dammit, I guess she didn't hear, and now she's gonna be saying 'what' til I am bare.

"Why are you taking off your bracelet and necklace?" Dammit she really didn't hear I guess I'll explain.

"Well since you were spacing out, Drew dared me to strip bare EVERY time someone said 'what' AND/OR 'why'"

"Oh, well I'm sorry." she said blushing.

"It's alright, now on to your truth." I smirked and now for the moment of truth "Were you staring at my bare chest, just now?"

She blushed, aww she did! "Um-um, y-y-y-yes.."

A roar of laughter goes around the room. And after 3 minutes of laughter, it was Clare's turn.

"OK so Ali truth or dare?" Clare said.

"T-Dare!" Ali exclaimed

"OK, well I dare you to.." Clare whispered everything after that and Ali's eyes bugged out. Now she went and done it, "CLARE! NO WAY! NO WAY I'm doing that!"

"You gotta! Or you have to take the consequences and for this dare that means you'll have to give Drew a little gift."

"Fine.. I'll do the dare.."

"OK will you guys stop being so secretive and tell us the dare!" I said.

"Calm down birthday boy, I just dared Ali to go outside bare-chested and scream 'HOOPLA, HOOPLA!'"

Everyone bursted out in laughter and so did I.

"So Ali, can we see your dare now?" Drew said all hyper-like.

"I hate you Clare."

"I love you to Ali(:"

"OK everyone go to the window and wait."

"OK!" Everyone shouted.

**Ali's POV (outside doing the dare) **

I am sooooooooooo gonna get Clare back for this. She will 'die' soon. Well it's time for my dare.

"HOOPLA! HOOPLA!" I shouted with out my top and bra.

I can hear them laughing, oh Clare watch yourself.

**Back at the party. Eli's POV**

"OK well Clare, truth or dare?" Ali said.

"Um.., dare? -WAIT NO! I want truth!"

"To late. Now your dare is, you will put these bunny ears and hop around singing 'Happy Birthday' to your boyfriend over there, and you have to take the blazer off. OH! And you have to sit in his lap the WHOLE night, after you finish." Ali said with an evil grin on her face.

Well again, THANK YOU ALI! :D This is gonna be soooooo good. God help me and when she sits down I hope nothing pokes at her. Please help me out here.

"ALI! Please, NO!" Clare cried.

"You gotta! Cause there's no consequence dare to this one!"

"...f-f-fine." she said blushing, "BUT! No camera's none at all! So give me all your phones and cameras!"

"Ok, ok." said everyone handing their phones and camera's to Clare.

And thus the dare started.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Haaaaaappy birthday dear Eli! Happy birthday to you!" She sung while hopping and then going on my lap.

I then mouthed to Ali 'Thank you verrrrrrrry much.'

She mouthed back 'your welcome'

OK that was the best truth or dare game EVER! Even though I ended up in my boxers because soooooo many people kept on saying 'what' and/or 'why'

"So, who wants cake?" Clare asked.

"I DO! If your gonna pop out again." I said with a smirk

"Sorry, not gonna pop out this time, this one is for eating."

"Aww! But I wanted a surprise!" I whined.

"Sorry, but here.." there was a cake with a clown face on it. Oh god they wouldn't

"You wouldn't, you wouldn't do that." but then Adam took the cake from Clare and pushed it into my face.

"ADAM!" I was now covered in cake. He is gonna get it. "Adam, you better watch yourself or your gonna be riding my hearse, and you wont be sitting on the seats."

**Clare's POV**

Dammit, its already 2 A.M. the party really got good. But of course everyone had to go home. Now it was time for me and Eli's alone time.

"Oh Eli..." I said seductively.

"Yes?" He said with raised eyebrows.

"I needa give you my real present."

"Oh? I thought you making a total fool out of yourself was already enough, but I guess you want more?"

"Oh, that was just the half of it. Now here's your real present, just close your eye-OK?"

"OK, eyes closed."

I crushed my lips onto his and bit his lip, he moaned at the pleasure of my aggressiveness. I was still in my outfit, I guess that helped. (;

Then at a surprise he turned it around and switched positions, he was now pinning me onto the wall of 'Above the Dot'. Luckily I told Peter I'll lock up and clean for him.

I found his hands moving up and down my sides. Then I found myself wrapping my legs around his waist.

He moved the kisses to my cheek, then my jaw, then my neck-he stayed there for a while and started biting and sucking on it-then to my shoulders, to the tops of my breast that were showing because of my outfit and then to my neck and lips again. I pulled away from him and giving him a smile, because I wanted to tease him.

**Eli's POV**

Holy shiiit, that was...amazing. If we were married I would have gone all the way with her, dammit she's driving me nuts. Well I guess I needa hold back, we need to clean up. I gave her one last kiss. We fell asleep in the middle of our cleaning session. Luckily there wasn't school the next day.

**Eli's dreams...**

Don't hate me! :D Well I LOOOOOOVED TONIGHTS EPISODE! I squealed at EVERY single ECLARE moment, I loved when she dragged him across the stage and he had that cute face on him! xD I am such a fan girl. Well I decided I will continue this and the next chapter will be the dreams Eli had after that HOT make out session with Clare. (x

HEHE, well I cant be that graphic because well I'm 13 and never had my first kiss OR even a make out session, no DER! (X

Well REVIEW PLEASE! :D

Love you guys! BYEBYE

-laraa christine

P.S.

What else should I do for this story and please check out my other story! :D Please review and make my night/day! LOVE ALL AROUND!

ECLARE FOREVER (:

P.P.S.

I almost broke my bed's head board, cause at the sight of Eli made me go insane! (x HEHE.


	4. AUTHOR's NOTE

**AUTHOR's NOTE**: I'm sorry I wont be uploading a new chapter tonight because I, well I'm still sick and the medication I took has a side efeect of drowsiness, so I'd rather post late then post up something really crappy. So I hope you can forgive me and just bear with the little bump in the road. I love you guys.

And tonight's episode made me cry, when Clare's parents told her about the divorce. And I mean I literally cried. But there may be two reasons for that.

One, being an emotional person I am and well I get emotionally sooooooooo easily.

**OR **

Two, I'm PMS-ing, and yes I know TMI! But yeah, I mean its a part of life-that no one really wants. :P

Well sorry again and I'll update tomorrow, I promise. And here's a little sneak peek for tomorrow's chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER (sneak preview) **

_"I'm lying on something soft. Something comfy. Something smooth. I opened my eyes, and I saw lights, a chandalier, red-maroon colored ceiling. And next to me, next to me I saw...the girl of my dreams...Maegan Fox! (HAHA!) No. I saw the REAL girl of my dreams...Clare Diana Edwards. Sleeping on my chest, and..and..naked?"

* * *

_

HEHE, I hope you'll like tomorrow's chapter! :D

BYEBYE for now! (:

-laraa christine


	5. Dream Land Eli Goldsworthy

OMG, tonights episode made me tear up. It really broke my heart. I cried when Clare's parents were telling her-usually I wouldn't cry at that. BUT maybe its because I'm PMS-ing. HAHA, I know TMI! Well I cant wait til next weeks episode! So here's my next chapter; it will be in Eli's POV the WHOLE time. So hereeeeeeee you goooo! (:

* * *

**Eli's POV **

I was holding the mos beautiful girl in the world in my arms. How lucky am I? Well very, since she decided to stay in that outfit and she lay on my chest. Oh I hope I don't do anything rash, or go hard, cause well I have a small sneak peek.

**DREAMING-Elijah Goldsworthy's dreaaaaaaaaam. **

I'm lying on something soft. Something comfy. Something smooth. I opened my eyes, and I saw lights, a chandalier, red-maroon colored ceiling. And next to me, next to me I saw...the girl of my dreams...Maegan Fox! (HAHA!) No. I saw the REAL girl of my dreams...Clare Diana Edwards. Sleeping on my chest, and..and..naked? What the he-hell happened? All I remember was we were at 'Above the Dot' cleaning up and we fell asleep on the FLOOR. Not in a fancy,... hotel? Wait is this a hotel? It doesn't seem like it because well it seems to quiet to be a hotel.

I got up trying not to wake her up. And I succeeded, I just stared at her. Clare, my Clare was naked. In bed. With ME! What happened? And how did this happen?

Then when I saw her move, I saw something. I saw a ring on her left ring finger, but it wasn't her purity ring it was..it was a wedding ring? What the hell is going on here? I looked at my own hand and saw a silver band on it. But I never had these. I looked at it closely and took it off. I saw something engraved in it. It said '_Til death keep us apart, I will be with you. Always'_

Was I...married to Clare? What the hell is going on here! I saw the clock on the wall it read 2:13. Is it in the afternoon or morning? I decided to walk towards the window and saw it was pitch black. So morning. I put all my clothes on and just stared at Clare. Was Clare and I married? What is going on here? Then I noticed she started stirring in bed. Then she woke up.

"Hey." she gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey," I smiled at the contact of our lips. I pulled away. Looking at my surroundings. I'm in a room with a naked Clare Edwards OR possibly a Clare GOLDSWORTHY. Hmm, well I'll look for clues later, I'd rather enjoy this with Clare.

"Honey, what are you thinking about?" Clare asked while putting her clothes on.

"Nothing, just how beautiful you are." I said smirking and she blushed.

"Aw, well sorry to take the view away we have to get ready, now."

"Wait get ready for what?"

"We have to get ready to go home. I mean this was just our 2nd honey moon, and its our last day here, so get ready and pack your things, so we can get back to our kids before they leave for school." KIDS? What the hell is going on here! I have to be dreaming, I know I have to.

Eli wake up. WAKE the fuck up! WAIT? Why do I wanna wake up this is a good dream. (;

"OK, just let me kiss you."

"OK." she blushed and leaned in. I leaned in and just went for it, not wanting to wait anymore. She gasped, and I stuck my tongue in and we were battling for dominance. But of course I won. And we ended up on the bed. Me on top of her and we were getting steamy. But she stopped because she remebered that we have to get going.

"But Clare...cant we just leave AFTER they go to school?"

"No."

"PLEAAAAAASE!"

"NO."

"!"

"No..Eli."

"Pweeeeeeeety please! PLEAAAAAAAAAASEE!"

"No Eli, and stop stalling! Come on, get ready!"

"PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!"

"No, and if you ask ONE more time your gonna end up sleeping on the cold hard living room couch and you wont get _anything._"

"Fine.." I said pouting. But she kissed my pout away, and I didn't mind anymore.

"Come on, if we get there before they wake up, you may get something _special_." she said winking.

"OK! Let's go, hurry up!" He said excitedly.

"HAHAHA, o-okay!" she said in between laughs.

* * *

**Driving home**

I'm still confused. I was driving home, home. With my wife, my wife named Clare, Clare Edwards, scratch that Clare _Goldsworthy_. Hmm, that sounds right. Wait she said we had kids. How many kids do we have, what the hell! Ugh, this is one of my weirdest dreams about Clare that I've ever had. N-n-n-not like I've had dreams about Clare before. WAIT? Why am I lying to myself? OMG I'm going insane. I turned to where Clare was, she was fast asleep. God she looked beautiful.

I stopped at a red light, this wa my chance. I leaned in and kissed her cheek. She stirred a bit and I pretended that I was inoccent and did nothing. Luckily she didn't wake up.

Clare woke up 30 minutes before we were at OUR house. Ahh I loved that I lived with Clare and that we had kids. That reminds me I have to see our kids and I have to figure our their names without me asking. Cause then what type of a father would I be if I didn't even know my own kids' names.

* * *

**HOME**

"Ahh it feels so good to be home." Clare said. I realized we were LOADED and I mean loaded, we practically lived in a mansion. Damm I wonder how we got this rich. Then I went upstairs, luckily the kids were still asleep so I went back downstairs. Get this I almost got lost in my own house. HAHA, pathetic right? But you cant really blame me because this is all a dream and well yeah.

Clare said, "OK so as I promised.." I looked confused then I saw her leaning in, NOW I get it.

I smirked, and leaned in. I took it faster and kissed her vigorously. And we were so into the moment that we didn't notice someone come into the room. Until we heard a throat clearing.

That's when I started to wake up. As in wake up wake up.

* * *

**BACK TO REALITY**

My eyes fluttered open and I saw.. I saw Peter. He was tapping his foot and I noticed that we didn't clean everything up and I also noticed the sleeping body next to me, well actually on top of me.

"Sorry man, we sorta fell asleep and well we crashed here and didn't get to finish cleaning."

"It's okay, but really you need to get this cleaned." Peter said.

"OK, yeah. I'll just wake up Clare."

"Aight, check on you guys later, and this place better look cleaned. And her not on top of you." Peter said with a wave of good-bye and a mocking tone.

"Clare, Clare wake up, we still need to finish cleaning." She started to stir, like in my dream. Damn that dream was so vivid and seemed so real. Aww this sucks I didn't get to see the faces of my kids, the kids that me and Clare made. AHA that was a real good dream. (;

"Ugh, I don't want to clean.." she stated groggily.

"Come on sleepy head. Wake-y wake-y!"

"ELIIIIIIIIIII!" she whined, aww my name sounds so good coming out of her mouth.

"CLAAAAAARE!" I whined back.

"ELIII!"

"CLAAAAARE, we have to clean up or Peter is gonna kill us!" I whined back.

"Fine." she pouted and I kissed it away

She giggled, "But just because I don't wanna see you die by my sister's boyfriend." **[AN!: Darcy never goes to Africa OR gets raped and she's still with Peter! :D] **

"HAHA, I can take him any day!" I said smugly.

"Oh, I'm sure you can." She said into my ear, so closely and so, so seductively. I'm glad I didn't go well, errrm..hard. **[AN!: HAHA, ok so I don't know if guys go '**_**hard**_**' over that but iono, I'm not a guy! xDD]**

We then started cleaning and Clare said that if we finish before noon I can have a surprise! Well its 9:00 AM so I have 3 hours. I cleaned like a hurricane, and Clare was laughing so hard she barely cleaned anything, but I didn't mind.

"OK! Well we have half an hour spared, cause I as you said 'cleaned like I was a hurricane'" I said mocking what she said. "NOW! What's my surprise?" I said and inside I was jumping like a little kid that was just about to turn a year older and having a huge birthday party.

"OK, OK" she said in between laughs because she saw right through my little charade and saw my jumping insides.

"So... what's my surprise?"

"Close your eyes."

"OK."

"Keep them closed..."

"There closed. And I'm waiting."

"OK, here." And I felt something brush against my lips. I felt, I felt Clare's lips brush against my lips. But before I can pull her in she got away, and I opened my eyes.

"Your such a tease." I said half annoyingly.

"But I'm your tease." She said coming to my side and giving me a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"True, true. Now I'll give you something."

"Wait, what-" But before she finished it I crashed my lips against hers and she slowly got into the kiss. We were making out like there's no tomorrow. But of course we had an interupption. UUGH!

"Well, well, well. This is an interesting site." Peter said.

"AHA, what is?" Clare asked. Blushing because of our amazingly hot kissing session.

"Oh nothing just Saint Clare making out in the middle of 'Above the Dot', alone, wearing lingerie, and getting..shall I say it?... A bit touchy touchy?" Peter said with a grin on his face and Clare blushing even more. I swear I saw all the different shades of light red til it hit deep crimson. On her face, now that was interesting.

"Oh." was all she managed out. This made me smirk.

"Well, we got the place cleaned." I said. Finally saying a word.

"Yeah I see. Now run along. I don't want 'Above the Dot' to be your make out session area, it'll just give me nightmares!" Peter said jokingly.

"Yeah, well we were heading out anyways."

"Oh wait Clare, why dont I give you a T-shirt or something so you don't have to wear that going outside and having guys whistle cause I know how that must feel to Eli if that happens. SO just wait, got it?" Clare nodded.

"Oh, he sure knows relationships." I said

"Yup, that's why he and my sister have been dating for a long time."

"Well here you go." Peter came back tossing Clare a long Dot T-shirt that came up to the middle of her thighs.

"Thanks." She said while pulling it over her head.

"No problem, now get ou of here you too and go make out somewhere else." he said jokingly.

We walked out and got into Morty, ahh that was one of the best birthdays ever. But that dream, that dream was still in my head.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait you guys, I got sick and the medication knocked me out-as in the drowsiness kicked in. And today I was gonna have it up by 5PM (Pacific Time) But I procrastinated by reading other ECLARE fanfics and chatting with my friends and helping them solve their drama problems. I'm really sorry! I hope you guys fogive me and I promise next week it will be on time! PROMISE! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi-Casuse if I did a lot of things (good) would have already happened with Eli and Clare and I am so for FADAM! (x But ECLARE is still number one :D**

**Cant wait for next weeks episode& pleaaaaaaaaaaaase review! Pretty please! and should I add more things like maybe Clare's POV (like put in her **_**dream**_**) during this chapter OR end it here and well start another fanfiction story that OF COURSE will be about ECLARE and hints of FADAM. Well please tell me before next weeks ep! :D I love you guys and again I'm really sorry that this took so long to put up! **

**-laraa christine**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Sorry again!  
**


End file.
